The Assassin and The Destroyer of Parliament
by NikkarrNinja
Summary: A small one shot about V and my O/C Alexandra. It's a little random, but ideas like that have been popping up in my head out of the blue.


**The Assassin and the Destroyer of Parliament.**  
It was the fourth of November, in the year of 2030, just 10 years ago a masked man known to the whole of London as V, had managed to achieve his dream, destroying the Houses of Parliament. His actions caused the people of London to rise up against the current Government and create one of their own, which suited the society perfectly, although familiar figures of the past had rose from the ashes like a phoenix. The fingermen that once patrolled the dead London streets at night had returned, making the civilians of London lives hell, thankfully some were safe, thanks to a white figure. It was now half past eleven at night, just another half hour to go till the 10 year anniversary of V's destruction, every citizen of London was wearing the traditional Guy Fawkes mask, V's trademark in remembrance of the brave man who turned the whole of London against the Government. Standing on one of the rooftops which overlooked the main gathering of the citizens was the white figure, the people of London saw it as a protector, whenever it could, it would stop the fingermen from harming those they were using 'laws' on. If you looked closely at the white figure, you would in fact notice that it held a face of a young woman, her eyes protected by the white beaked hood,on the left shoulder, a fabric containing a strange marking was draped over the left side of the woman's body, it ended at her kneecap. The hands were protected with leather gloves and metal vambraces, the figure was clearly well adapted for fighting in many ways, underneath the shoulder protector was a sword, sharp enough to cut a mans hand off in one swift movement. Dotted around the waist of the figure was a leather knife holder, each one had a silver throwing knife carefully placed inside the small pockets, various poisons also dangled from the belt, along with crossbow bolts. The crossbow rested perfectly on the woman's back, easy access was required for such a graceful fast moving human, brown leather boots protected the woman's feet, they stopped just above her ankles, for maximum protection. Encased within the gloves/vambraces were two special weapons that were made for the assassin's, hidden blades, although the right blade had a hook, perfect for grappling onto window-ledges and sometimes other humans. A hidden pistol was also nestled in the left vambrace, in order to use such unique weapons, the woman would have to flex her fingers in a particular manner, causing the small mechanics to let loose their true power. Placing her right hand on the grip of the sword, the woman turned around, only to come face to face with a masked figure, it was a spitting image of V, slowly she drew out the sword, causing the masked figure to shake it's head.  
"You would not do such a thing. I have watched you protect my legion ever since I died" The mans voice was so familiar to the white figure, she had worked for a brief moment with V, it couldn't be him. The young woman Evey who helped V 10 years ago had confirmed that V had died due to bullet wounds, along with being blown up in the train which destroyed Parliament. "Ideas are bulletproof"  
"I highly doubt they are explosive proof" A smirk formed on the woman's lips as she walked towards the masked man, slowly but cautiously the woman began to circle the man, looking him up and down as she did so. "If you are V, the only man who has seen my true face and identity, name one or several things which you noticed about me"  
"Well my fair lady, your eyes were a stunning hazel colour, your hair was a chestnut brown, usually tied back so it doesn't get in your face. And as for the scar that crossed your lip, the mark of an Auditore" The masked man began to do the same with the woman when she stopped dead, he began to circle her, he stopped right in front of the woman, placing a gloved hand under her chin. "My dearest Alexandra, it is I, V" That was it, the woman grabbed the man's hand, instantly twisting his arm behind his back, and pressing the hidden blade against his throat, causing the masked man to let out a small chuckle. "It really is me,V. I wouldn't tell a living soul about who you are, I took you to the Shadow Gallery the first time I met you. I knew I could trust you with my life, you assassin's are very trustworthy people"  
"And how the hell did you survive V?" Alexandra released V, she began to pat his chest, a way of double checking to see if she wasn't hallucinating, so what she managed to grab him, the human mind can make you feel many things.  
"I don't know how, but somehow I managed to survive" V's voice was soft, he was confused as to how he managed to escape the burning flames of Hell alive. "Hell is a perfect word to describe where I work up, flames were everywhere. Destroying everything in their path"  
"Ah" Alexandra turned her back on V, in order to watch V's legion below, thankfully there was only a few fingermen, so they had nothing to worry about. "Do you know that they're back?" Alexandra looked over her shoulder at V, placing his hands on Alexandras shoulders, V rests his head on Alexandras.  
"The vermin that once plagued our streets known as fingermen. Ah yes I do know that they are walking these streets once again. I had a few encounters with them when I attempted to make my way back to the Shadow Gallery." Alexandra placed her hands on V's gloved ones, she could feel his pain, he tried so hard to get London the way it is now. "Thank you for keeping it this way for all these years on your own."  
"I told you I would do anything for you. An assassin never goes back on his or hers word." Alexandra turned around, her eyes searching V's mask. "I can tell you're smiling behind that mask of yours" Alexandra tapped V's mask a few times, she could read V like an open book, no matter how hard he tried to cover himself up. V reached up, taking Alexandras hands in his, he placed her hands back down by her sides, releasing them V reached up to grab Alexandras hood.  
"Why must you hide your face?" V gently pulled down Alexandras hood, revealing her slightly tanned face, reaching to the back of her head, V pulled out the bobble that secured Alexandras hair in it's ponytail, allowing it to cascade down her face. "You have a wonderful face, much like your personality"  
"An assassin should not show their face, regardless of the situation they are in. Although they can allow the ones that are closest to them to see their face" Alexandra smiles as she places a hand on the cheek of V's mask "Though one does hide his face for good reasons" V nods his head, the sound of fireworks could be heard all around as he looks towards the sky, the embers are sparkling like they should be stars.  
"I even have fireworks" V laughs as the embers of the fireworks create a giant red v in the midnight sky. "Anything else that I should know of, Alexandra Auditore?" Alexandra shakes her head, as she begins to watch the fireworks, her hazel eyes reflecting the many colours that they create,closing her eyes, Alexandra lets out a small sigh.  
"You've been gone too long" Alexandra looks up at V, a sad smile on her face as she runs her fingers along his mask. "Of all honesty I don't think it's fair, just turning up" V places his hand on Alexandras, interlacing their fingers together.  
"I've been waiting for the right moment Alexandra. I had a feeling something like this would happen" V rests the forehead of his mask against Alexandras,behind his mask, eyes were clouded over with sadness. "I've been watching you though, protecting my legion, you've been close to death so many times."  
"It's in my duty" Alexandra smiles weakly as she rests her head against V's chest, V carefully wraps his arms around Alexandra, holding her close to him. "Our actions shape the world we live in V. I want to prove that it is not wrong to risk your life for a total stranger"  
"Not everyone in this world has a heart like yours" V runs a hand through Alexandras hair,he returns to watching the fireworks as he keeps the young Alexandra close to him. "We all wish they did at times." A small noise escapes from Alexandra as she pulls away from V, rubbing her eyes she smiles innocently at the man she had grown to love. "Let's go back to the Shadow Gallery, you really should sleep more than you do" Smiling, Alexandra links her arm with V's, and together they walked back to V's secret lair, the Shadow Gallery, V had spent most of his time in hiding fixing the Shadow Gallery back it's former glory.  
"Still have, our room?" Alexandra smirked as V wrapped his arm around her waist,leading her into a pure white room with red markings around it. "Ah you have the symbol done perfectly, I love the main one above the bed, the markings around it, make it stand out more"  
"I'm glad you like it" V watches as Alexandra strolls around the room, running a delicate finger along the spines of the many books which V had managed to steal for her. "I remembered the last minute that you enjoy reading books, there are many types from Crime to Romance, Drama and to that kind of romantic in a dirty way" Alexandra smiles, pulling V into a bone crushing hug, laughing V returned the hug, he hadn't had human contact like this in many years. "Thank you"  
"For?" Alexandra kept her arms around V's waist as she looked up at the mysterious man, hazel eyes full of curiosity.  
"Just keeping my spirit alive, not running from me" V actually was at a loss for words, Alexandra often had this affect on him, there was something about her personality. "Sleep Alexandra, no harm will come to you, tonight I shall remain in the Shadow Gallery and ensure that you have everything you need."  
"Thank you V, you are such a gentlemen" Alexandra kisses the cheek of V's mask just before he leaves the room.  
"I try my best" And with that, V disappears into the silence of the Shadow Gallery as Alexandra curls up under the covers of the rather large double bed. Just before Alexandra drifts of into a deep sleep, the sound of leather boots hitting the floor could be heard, then the sound of them dropping to the floor. The warmth of another body pressed against Alexandras back as muscular arms wrapped around her waist in a protective manner.


End file.
